Rogue's Recipe
by Gothicthundra
Summary: If you've read my stories, you know that the Brotherhood always agree to a bargin with Rogue's chocolate cake, ever wonder why? The Brotherhood, Rogue, and Baking.... enough said.


Set before Turn of the Rogue in season 1.

**Reason:: **I often mention the Brotherhood always bargaining for Rogue's cakes in my stories; example: Bathroom Mania and Calling in the Doctors... and my friend Cabbit23, actually asked me why? Here's why....

**Rogue's Recipe **

"This sucks, yo," groaned Todd, as he and Pietro scoped out the cabinets for anything sweet.

"What are ya'll doin'?" asked Rogue, walking in and taking out a water from the fridge.

"We want something sweet, Roguey..." said Pietro, "Not that your not sweet."

"... I'm not in the mood to absorb you today, Pietro," said Rogue, walking out of the kitchen.

Rogue sat on the couch with a huff, she'd wondered why they hadn't woken her up by pounding on the door about something or another. Lance sat flipping through the channels next to her, his stomach gave a groan and he handed her the remote as he left the room towards the kitchen. She shrugged and began channel surfing, she heard Fred mumble a morning greeting to her as he went to the kitchen. They'd come to an agreement never to mention their first meeting ever again, so therefor... none of the Brotherhood knew.

"Don't we have any chocolate?" asked Lance from in the kitchen.

"We have coca.... YUCK! That's disgusting, yo!"

"It's baking coca, you idiot!"

"It's not that bad..."

"Blob... you'd eat anything."

"Pietro that's backing chocolate...ew..."

"Gag! That was... gross.."

"We could make cookies?"

"Do you know how?"

".... no, anyone?"

"... nope..."

"Mine turn into cookie pudding, yo..."

"Hey we have chocolate chips!" came Lance's voice.

"And cool whip!" said Pietro.

"That's not enough for all of us." said Fred.

"That's not even enough for you, yo..." said Todd.

"If we mix it... with some coca powder.... and divide it by five..." said Lance, "Cause Mystique wont be home till tomorrow.."

"Could we add water?" suggested Pietro.

"Yuck..." came a unison groan from the kitchen.

"So sue me, I was trying to...."

"You guys don't have to share with me," said Rogue, pausing the television.

"That still doesn't help..." said Lance.

"Maybe we could make a cake, that way there'd be a lot, yo!" said Todd, his voice cheerful.

"I'll get the flour..."

"Coca..."

"Milk?"

"Sugar..."

"STOP!" yelled Rogue running into the kitchen eyes wide.

"What?" they all asked.

"First of all... milk? Do ya'll even know how to bake?" asked Rogue.

"I know how to cook," said Lance, brows furrowed.

"Cooking, okay. Baking is different. You don't just use regular flour... You use cake flour. There is no milk involved...." said Rogue, slapping her forehead, "Listen, if ya'll help me, I'll make a cake...."

"... okay," said Pietro as they all exchanged a look.

A series of items sat on the counter, and three very large mixing bowls. Eggs littered the floor, but a half a carton had still survived. Rogue wore an apron, and so did Lance and Pietro. Fred had a table cloth with a rope pinned on instead, and Todd had an old curtain tied on. Measuring cups and measuring spoons surrounded the biggest bowl, as Rogue placed a fourth smaller bowl next to it.

"Cake flour?" said Rogue.

"Cake flour.."

"Sugar?"

"Sugar.."

"Salt?"

".... why?"

"...."

"Salt.."

"Coca?"

"Coca.."

"Next bowl..." said Rogue, putting the dry ingredients aside, "Lance are you meltin' the baking chocolate?"

"Melting," said Lance over by the stove.

"Pietro, you and Todd be careful with that mixer on the fudge," said Rogue, "Butter, Fred.."

"Butter..."

After a series of frosting mixing, cake batter making, chocolate melting, and oven prepping, they stared at the bowels... they needed pans. So after a brief house search they'd managed to find a series of different sizes in the basement. Pietro washed a few out and they poured their concoctions and set it in the oven and headed to the living room. Spreading flour and whatnot onto the couch, Rogue being no exception to this.

"So... how long do we have to wait, yo?" asked Todd.

Three hours, a mixer explosion, and chocolate chip heist, and the boys sat on the couch, banned from the kitchen until further notice. Rogue gave a wave and they headed to the kitchen at full speed. Pietro grabbed the plates, Lance grabbed the glasses, Fred grabbed the milk, and Todd sighed as he grabbed four forks... five after Rogue yelled at him. The cake took up most of the table, and had three layers of chocolate chip cake. The center filled with milk chocolate cream and chocolate chips and a layer of cookie dough. The outside covered in fudge and more chocolate chips, which was at least a half an inch thick, and mouth watering.

"What's it called?" asked Pietro as they dished out large chunks.

"Brotherhood cake?" suggested Rogue, as they took a delicious bite.

"Rogue's Super Awesome Double Fudgy Chocolate Cake!" said Todd happily.

"First of all, it's more like five... and let's just call it Awesome Chocolate," smiled Rogue.

"Rogue's, Awesome Chocolate," finished Lance.

**THE END**


End file.
